


In the rain.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxson discovers Knight Stephany doing something on the flight deck she really shouldn't...but that just makes him want to be next in line.





	In the rain.

Arthur was walking around his ship, looking around, testing his crew, checking in with his staff... when he gets to the flight deck he looks to the sky when a small drop of water hits his coat. light rain... better than a rad storm. Most the crew had started go in, he thought he might too, till he hears a small giggle and hushed whispers from the side of the north observation room, He looks towards the room, confused as he moves closer wondering on earth is going on. what he sees makes his flight-suit feel warmer...Knight Stephany was on her knees, her flight suit unzipped, hand wrapped around knight Ryh's cock licking the tip, her other hand in her own suit "I'm almost there Steph... oh god fucking damn it"

 

 

she pulls her head away, a line of seamen and saliva between her tongue and the tip "shh... you're going to get us caught" Maxson just watching this wondering if he should say anything but he's captivated by her display, Ryh nods grabbing her by the hair pushing her head down quickly making her gag and choke, the hand in her suit moves quicker as the flush on her cheeks comes up clearer, her hair becoming slightly damp from the rain.

 

Maxson can feel his suit tightening as he watches this just out of sight, he grips her hair his head falling back against the closed-door, he holds on as she bobs back and forth swallowing his cock right down to the base... that's when Maxson notices she is watching him from the corner of her eye, she quickly peals off the top half of her flight suit showing her bare breasts, she winks at him then slams her head forcing Ryh's cock down her throat, he can hear her moan through small gags, Ryh's legs trembling, he grabs her hair again and stops her at the base, his hips bucking slightly with a hushed grunt through his teeth. He let's go standing up properly.

 

she pulls away wiping her mouth "god you taste good..." she tucks him in, zips him up and kisses his cheek, he leaves from the other side but she waits staying half-naked, nipples becoming erect from the cold of the rain "so you going to stand there or what?" 

 

Maxson chuckles walking out from the corner "That looked like quite the performance. Care to show me that same kindness?"

 

she smirks at him "aaand why should I do that?" she licks a white liquid off the corner of her mouth...he can only guess what it is.

 

Maxson chuckles pushing her against the door lightly, placing his arm over her head pinning her there slightly "you could stay in my room for a few nights if you're a good girl" he smirks looking at her half-naked body.

 

 

She bites her lip with a smile as she unzips his flight suit. then she dropped to her knees in front of him and slid her hands up his covered thighs taking him out of his suit. She gripped his base and pumped his cock. Her mouth wrapped around the tip and she started to sucked on him. He tilted his head back into the rain as she swallowed his cock, cupping his balls. it felt like hours as he watched her head bob as she pleasures him, each lap, lick, stroke and groan she did made his whole body shiver in ecstasy. He is reaching his end, gripping her hair tightly.

 

Maxson moans covering his mouth with his wrist, his cock twitching in her mouth, she laps his tip pumping his shaft "I wanna taste you Elder..."

She she tilts his cock, so she had his head facing up below her face closing her eyes, His fingers tightened at her hair, as he pulsed. 

 

She closed her eyes as he came, letting it drop on her face. He smiles down at her as it rolls down her face with some help from the rain. Her eyes opened against the patter of rain and she smiled up at him licking the drops as it rolled past her lip. Maxson looks down at her, watching her lick him off her face as he zips himself up "Now let me be true to my word"


End file.
